Special Effect
by Xardion
Summary: My third Yugioh romance shortfic. YugiTea'. Tea' asks Yugi to teach her how to play Duel Monsters and things develop from there. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters within. I just happen to be duelist.

-

**_Special Effect_**

-

_Kame's Game Shop_

-

Yugi Moto moved around alone in his grandfather game stop, putting away the various materials left over. It had been three months since the Battle City tournament and things were pretty much back to normal. School had started once again and Yugi was learning his studies well. The others did likewise and there were no real differences, although the events of Battle City changed them all somewhat. Speaking of changes, one was about to happen now. In fact, it came right through the door

"Hey Yugi. What's up?"

Yugi stopped in his work to see Tea' walk in through the door. With a smile, he welcomed her inside.

"Hi Tea. I'm just watching the store for Grandpa today." He placed a stack of games down on the shelf and then turned back to her. "How are you?

Tea' smiled lightly, "Just great. Guess what? I almost have enough money for dancing school."

"That's great." he said cheerfully. However his smile began to wane a bit. Still... "So you'll be going to America soon, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right." She folded her hands behind her back, "Actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Oh?"

"Well, I know I wasn't into Duel Monsters that much before, but do you think you can teach me to be a better duelist?"

Yugi blinked out of pure surprise, "Huh?"

Tea lowered her head slightly, "Well, after we got stuck in that cyberworld and battled against the Big Five, I told myself that if I ever got out of there, I would be a better duelist. And if it wasn't for you guys, we would have been trapped in there forever."

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore, Tea." Yugi reassured her.

That caused her to raise her head back up, "That's true, but I would still like to learn. Besides, I hear that it's a hit in America and I may want to play a few games." She smiled once more, "I could even say that I was taught by the King of Games himself, Yugi Motou."

This elicited a blush of embarrassment on Yugi's face as he stuttered, pointing his fingers together, "Well...you don't have to..."

Tea gave a light laugh, "Don't worry. I'm just kidding." Her laughter ceased and she looked at Yugi, "So could you help me out?"

Yugi shook off his earlier embarrassment and nodded, "Of course. I'd love to."

"Okay." Tea' turned to the door and moved to leave. "I have to go to work now so I'll come back here around six, okay."

"Okay. See you then."

Tea' waved a goodbye, but left so suddenly that she didn't notice that Yugi...was still blushing.

* * *

_"So your date is at six."_

_'It is not a date, Yami.'_

It was a few minute before six and Yugi was now in a conversation with his alter-ego, Yami. More like an argument. See, Yami seems to have gotten it in his head that this whole event should be considered a date. Yugi was glad that Yami was taking more now. Ever since the finals in the Battle City tournament, he felt that the spirit of the Millennium puzzle was depressed at not learning more about his ancient past. Even though Yugi was glad that he was opening up again, he wasn't too pleased about the timing and certainly not the subject.

_'She just wants to learn more about Duel Monsters.'_

He could feel Yami's sly smile, _"Is that why you arranged it near the beach?"_

_'Well, yeah. It's a quiet spot and just near the beach. Tea' usually likes...'_

Yugi stopped himself, but it wasn't fast enough and Yami's reply was just as sly as his smile, _"Does she really?"_

_'Yami!__ It is not a date!'_ the boy cried exasperated.

The King of Games chuckled silently to himself and spoke, "Okay. If that's what you truly believe." Just then, a call came from below from Yugi's grandpa, telling him that Tea was here. Yugi felt a little stiff, but grabbed his deck. He could feel Yami's presence leave him, but not before he said one final thing.

_"I let you go on with your...'teaching."_

Yugi just sighed.

* * *

_Beach_

The two walked together on the beach boardwalk. Yugi led the way, moving over to one of the courtyards on the side that had a couple of tables and seats. Perfect for games. But Yugi kept his head forward, trying to dismiss Yami's teasing about it being a date and keeping it strictly a friendly lesson.

"Wow. It's such a nice day." Tea' said. Yugi blinked out of his revere and turned to her. The wind was blowing lightly, but it was enough for her hair to wane as she looked out at the sparkling ocean. Had she been looking at Yugi, she would have noticed that her crimson-eyed friend was beginning to blush. Yugi seemed to be having trouble turning away from her, mostly because he couldn't help staring at how lovely she looked. She had turned back to him and in an a quick instant, he blinked out of his stare and turned away quickly so that she wouldn't see him.

"Yeah. I'm thought it would be good if we dueled out here." he answered quickly. Tea' gave him a strange look, but shrugged it off. She was well aware that Yugi could be strange at times, but it wasn't anything too weird. Yugi led her to one of the tables and they both sat down and took out their decks. Tea' glanced at hers. Her deck mostly consisted of fairy-type monsters and also a few spellcasters, including one of her favorites, Magician of Faith. But none of them seemed that powerful. Or so she thought.

"Okay, where should we start?" Yugi started, looking at his deck as well. He took a minute to think and then looked back up at Tea'. "Well, what do you know so far?"

Tea' took a minute to remember, "Well, I know the basic rules of dueling. But I only learned it from watching yours and Joey's duels."

"Okay. So we'll just have a duel here and I'll see where you need help." Yugi knew that Tea wasn't that good a duelist, but she had seen a great number of duels so knowledge of the rules weren't an issue. But there's a great difference between watching a duel and actually being in one. So practice duels would be the best way to work.

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

_Later..._

"Aw, I lost again."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't easy for me either when I started."

The pair was still in the courtyard playing Duel Monsters. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, but none of them noticed or even cared at the moment. They were having so much fun playing. Yugi found that Tea was quick to adapt, but she still made a lot of errors that cost her. But that didn't matter. Tea' meanwhile was enjoying her time with Yugi as well. She felt that she was really getting the hang of the game and she wanted more. It was also nice that they were just playing for pure fun for once. Not to save others, not to stop maniacal madmen and not with the fate of the world on their shoulders. It was refreshing.

"Yeah, but you practically live with games. You must have been a natural."

Yugi's face flushed at the comment and he lowered his head a bit, "Maybe."

Tea then turned her head to the ocean and suddenly looked at her watch. "Wow. The time sure flew." She sat up and stretched a bit. "I should get home."

"Okay." Yugi didn't care how long they played. Right now, he would have played all day and night, just to see her warm smile and musical laugh.

"Umm, could we meet here everyday?" Yugi asked shyly, and then quickly added, "For lessons?"

Her warm smile graced her lips once again as she answered him, "Sure. You're the teacher. So here tomorrow, same time?"

Another blush. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

* * *

_One week later..._

"You beat me."

"Really?" Tea' blinked repeatedly. "Are you serious? You're not just saying that, are you?"

Yugi simply placed his hand down and smiled. "No. You beat me fair and square."

Tea' couldn't believe it. She finally won. After seven days and fifty duels (_More or less, __but__ who's counting?_), she finally won. She jumped up from her seat and cheered.

"Yayyyyyy!!! I did it."

Yugi watched as Tea' cheered on, glad that he was able to help her out. It was the least he could do for all the times she had helped him so many times in the past.

"You'll be a great duelist."

Tea' smiled at him, causing him to blush lightly once again, "Thanks. But it's all thanks to you, Yugi."

Yugi blinked and began to reach into his duel case, "Speaking of which, here. This is for defeating me."

Yugi held up a card and Tea took it tentatively. The card had an image of a cutesy girl with a wand, pink clothing and a weird headpiece. It was a card Tea' was all too familiar with.

"Dark Magician Girl? But Yugi, this is a rare card. I can't take this from you."

"No. It's okay." Yugi replied. "I know that she's in good hands."

"Thank you." she replied. Looking at her newest card for awhile, she placed it within her deck and put began to put it away. "I'll remember this, Yu..."

It was then that she noticed that Yugi, although looking at his cards, seemed to have a faraway expression in his eyes.

"Huh? What is it?"

Yugi blinked for a moment and then started, "Well...I was just thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"About Dark Magician Girl's special effect." he continued. "Her attack points increase whenever Dark Magician is in the graveyard."

Tea' blinked and looked back at her card, "Really?"

"And it like...even when he's down and someplace else, he still helps her. And..."

Tea' gave him a strange look and then moved over to where she could see over his shoulder and at his hand. As she though, he was looking at his favorite card; The Dark Magician. She also noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes and slowly began to realize where his words were coming from. Her eventual departure would probably be hard on him. Her other friends would be saddened as well, but not as bad as Yugi. She had been Yugi's first real friend in high school. And given all that they had went through, it would only be natural that Yugi would be her greatest supporter, but would also be depressed about it as well.

"It's like you're helping me even though I'm someplace else." she replied softly.

"Yeah. It's..."

Yugi was suddenly silenced when Tea's lips sealed his. It was only for a moment, but to him, it was a lot longer. Tea' opened her eyes and instantly backed away, realizing what she had done. She had meant to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he had turned his head at the last moment to speak to her and well... A quick blush shaded her cheeks and a deep one over Yugi's. Neither of them spoke in that long moment.

"Uhhhhh...I...I..." Tea' stammered.

Unable to think straight anymore, Tea suddenly ran off, leaving a still stunned Yugi behind...

* * *

_"Wow."_

On his way back home, Yugi was once again speaking with his darker counterpart. After Tea's abrupt departure, he had quite a lot on his mind. Yami could practically feel the turbulent emotions within his vessel's mind. He had been silent during the practice duel, occasionally teasing Yugi here and there during and after the duels. But now, teasing will have to wait.

_'Yeah I know. But I don't think she meant to do it. I mean...I don't think so.'_ He sighed deeply and then looked up.

_'It was like a dream.'_

Yami's smile came up, but not the usual sly, teasing one. A genuine smile.

_"So you do love her."_

_'I...I guess...'_ He sighed again, '_But she's my friend.'_

_"That shouldn't change anything." _Yugi then felt as if Yami had placed his hands on his shoulders. _"I know how you feel about her. She should too."_

Yugi simply nodded, but wondered if he would be able to now. After what happened, he didn't know if she would even talk to him anymore. Sighing once again, he continued on his way, eventually reaching his home. But standing there waiting for him, was none other than Tea' herself.

"Tea'?"

Tea's eyes seemed to be deep in thought, but about what, he couldn't say.

"Yugi. Can we talk?"

"S-sure."

The two moved over to a nearby bench at sat down. Tea' eyes hadn't changed and she still seemed to be in some inner turmoil of her own. Yugi's hands were practically clenched into his pants, showing the sheer nervousness of the youth. _'I can do this. I __can__ do this.'_

"Tea'. I understand."

She blinked and turned to him as he seemed to be trying to force his words out.

"It...was an accident, I know. But...well...you see...I..." This was becoming more difficult for him to say, but Yugi forged ahead. "I've had a crush on you since we met. We are such great friends now and I wouldn't want to ruin that, but..."

Yugi stopped and looked up at Tea's waiting eyes. _Those eyes...beautiful crystal eyes._

"I...I...I think I love you, Tea'."

It felt as if the weight of the world had dropped off his shoulders (_again_), but seeing that her expression didn't change, he continued, "But I understand if you don't feel the same. We'll still be friends." He tried to be jovial about it, but it wasn't helping. "I will miss you when you go to America, but I wish you all the best in living your dream."

"Yugi." A moment of silence soon followed as Tea' closed her eyes lightly. Yugi seemed a little more than nervous right now and lowered his head to the ground. _'Perhaps...I shouldn't have said that? No. I can't take it back now. But what if __I've...destroyed our friendship?'_ That alone made it more difficult for him. She had been his closest friend. To loose that now would be...heartbreaking. But as these doubts began to flood his mind, a soft sensation came over his hands. Looking down, he saw...Tea's hands...over his. The mere sensation was enough to still his doubts and he looked back up to see her warm smile once more.

"Thank you for your support, Yugi. You've always been there to support me and I'll miss that." But..." Yugi noticed that...she seemed nervous as well. "There's something I'll miss even more."

"Oh. What that?"

Yugi was suddenly shock as Tea' swept forward and planted a kiss. Not on his cheek and not on his forehead. Right on the lips. Yugi's mind ran riot, but was soon quieted as he began to drown in her kiss. His eyes closed slowly and he returned it. It was an awkward kiss, but it was his first true one. **_Their_**_ first true kiss._ And he wouldn't have had it with anyone else but her. And when she backed away and he saw the ethereal look in her eyes, he knew that she felt the same too.

"You."


End file.
